One Gray or Another
by MatakiKazumi
Summary: The Twins has ben in Fairy Tail for some time now. Everything seems to be going well but what happens when Dark magic starts playing with Gray Fullbuster as he changes or is it even him? sequal to The Titania Twins
1. Prologue

**Here is the sequel to mine and Jackie Wepps story The Titania Twins.**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**xoxo Kazumi**

* * *

Prologue

No POV

Location: unknown

"My Lord. It's time" the woman said kneeling down in front of her lord.

"Yes it is" the Lord said smiling at the woman. He stood up and walked towards the place. There was a huge piece of lacrima. He knelt down on one knee and looked upwards. "Kneel down beside me." He said looking at the rest of the people in the room dressed in black cloaks.

All of them did as their leader and lord said. They kneeled down in a circle around the lacrima. They looked at it. It was the main part of their ceremony.

"I call upon the almighty Satan! Come to our world! Shine your light upon us and lead us as we serve you in the right way!" their leader said looking up at the lacrima as well.

"Satan come to us" the others mumbled in union.

"Satan I request you to be by my side at once." Their leader said racing his voice. "We are all your servants just waiting for your orders. Waiting to do whatever you request in return for you to appear to us. Please give us a sign!"

A blue light shined from the lacrima it got brighter and brighter. It turned almost white and from that point on everyone collapsed. All they saw was black…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aya's POV

Location: Fairy Tail guild hall – Magnolia.

It was almost sunset. I was sitting in the guildhall talking to Levy, Lucy and Aki, my twin sister. She and I joined the Fairy Tail guild around half a year ago… or almost. We tried to start our own guild until we joined Fairy Tail. It was actually an accident that we met three of the members of the Fairy Tail guild. It was also an accident that resulted in us joining the guild. We'd been requested to go on a job. Our first job. There we met Natsu, Lucy and – Aki's boyfriend – Gray. We should try to get rid of some witch woman. Natsu accidently hit the tower she was living in and one of the stones that the tower was build of, was close to hit me. But Aki pushed me away from the danger and didn't really get out of the way herself. She ended up spraining her ankle. Natsu decided to carry her home to their guild though I bet she'd rather have Gray carrying her at that time (same goes for now) that's how we got here.

Jellal came over to our table. "Hey Aya, Aki, have one of you seen Erza?" he asked.

There was a reason why he asked us this question. Erza is Aki's and my older sister. We didn't know that at first. We found out when she took a job with us. We told our story and she told us her story and we found out that we'd been living together until she was four years old and we were two. She helped us hide for those men who later took her to the Tower of Heaven.

After finding that out Aki and I (or mostly I) decided to go save Jellal from jail. We made it… but it was close to go wrong. It had been really dangerous and also really scary. I'm glad Aki decided to come along or we won't have made it.

"Wendy went on a job this morning and Erza went along with her to keep her safe" Lucy answered quickly.

"Okay do you know when she'll be back?" Jellal asked.

"Later tonight I guess" Lucy said. "It wasn't that far away and they didn't bring Natsu along"

"Fine may I hang out with you girls then?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. "No problem."

"Aya are you sure you're not just pretending to be okay after Dark left?" my twin asked looking worried at me.

Dark – my ex boyfriend – left around three months ago because he had to go back to the world he came from to help a family he was strongly connected to. Aki was against me getting together with Dark but it all worked out just fine. Natsu and I went on a job… and S-class quest but we don't mention that whenever we have to speak about it. And we ran into Dark's enemy. We were rescued by Dark, Aki, Erza and Gray. It ended up with Dark's enemy disappearing and then we went back. Luckily I was never punished for what I did so I never found out what 'That' was. Though when Gray and Natsu talked about it, it seems like something really scary. I don't ever want to find out what 'that' is.

"I'm not pretending to be alright" I told my sister. "I am alright no doubt about that. But are you?"

Aki had her fair share of fights with Juvia who – when we got to Fairy Tail – looked at herself as Gray's girlfriend. When Aki and Gray were close to get together (in fact they were together but Juvia couldn't accept it) she challenged Aki to a fight about Gray and she accepted it and won. Out of jealousy Juvia poisoned Aki as she went insane and hurt almost every member of Fairy Tail and she was really close to kill me. I don't think she has ever forgiven herself for what happened at that time.

"I-" Aki said but was cut off by Gray who appeared just at that moment.

"Hey Aki?" he smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gray. What's up?" she asked smiling at him.

"I've ordered a table for two at a restaurant a little outside town" Gray said like he was talking about the clothes he was not wearing at the moment, "would you mind joining me?" he asked.

"I'll think about it if you put some clothes on" she said. "I don't wanna share my Gray with everyone"

"Aaaarh!" Gray yelled half jumping. He hurried up and put his clothes back on.

"Well we'll be off" Aki said smiling at us. "Aya you can handle yourself here, right?" she asked sending me a worried look.

"Of course Aki. No need to worry. Seriously you're being overprotective" I said.

"Sorry I'll try not to be next time." She said picking up some metal pieces and putting them down a bag.

"Hey you better be careful with those!" Gajeel yelled from the other side of the hall.

"I will!" Aki yelled back.

Aki was working on a Fapple #2. The first one she made was created to capture people inside of it. She did it to me twice and both times she forgot that I was in there. Yes she has a bit of a short memory. The third time it was used, she used it on herself. I had to destroy it to get her out cause I couldn't figure out what else to do. Then Gajeel appeared and ate the metal pieces and Aki tried to fight him. Natsu stole her fight. I forgot to mention the reason why she felt the need of protecting herself was because Gray was singing her a love song and it sounded just as terrible as his singing voice but at least they suited each other perfectly. After that little episode she and Gray actually ended up getting together. I'm so happy for them both. They got just what they deserve.

"Well have a nice date!" Mira said waving from a little away

"We will" Gray said wrapping an arm around my sister's waist. "Are you gonna change?" he asked.

"Well I guess" she said as she reequipped into a more formal dress. It's not that often you see her in that. But it suits her really well.

"Have fun!" I yelled as I waved.

"Promise we will" Aki said.

"And Gray, I know Erza is gonna kill you if you take Aki's virginity!" I yelled.

"I don't plan on doing that anytime soon" Gray said.

Now I wish that I made him promise something even more important. I wish I'd made him promise not to disappear.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aki's POV

Location: Some restaurant in Magnolia.

Gray and I arrived at the restaurant laughing like crazy. We just saw some weirdo with a pink hat on his right foot and a sandal on his left. He was wearing a blue mini skirt and a green – very male like shirt. He had one eye in the middle of his forehead and when I looked over my shoulder to get one last glare at him I noticed he also had an eye in his neck. His nose looked more like a potato than a nose to me and his hair looked like a stack of hay. Also he had some weird orange ears that looked like trumpets. Gray saw him too and we really got to laugh at something.

A waiter came up to us asking us if we had ordered a table like on one of those really expensive restaurants.

"No" Gray said. "But we would like a table for two"

"Gray Fullbuster?" the waiter said. "Sure coming right up.

"Oh hey Joe." Gray said looking at the waiter who was a very tall and very skinny guy.

"Huh?" I asked. "You know him?"

"Gray helped me saving my little daughter a few years back. I still haven't paid him back" the waiter smiled happily.

"It's no big deal," Gray said looking at me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"She was stuck in a tree so I made a ramp of ice as she could get down by using that." He said. "It was nothing"

I smiled at him. He was such a nice guy. Way too nice sometimes. But that was something I really liked about him. He was nice to everyone especially girls and very helpful. It's a good thing that I know that he likes me more than any other girl.

"Stop talking like that. It meant a lot to me" the waiter – Joe – said. "Because of what you did back then you'll only have to pay for yourself. Your girlfriend can go for free."

"What?" I said. I didn't do anything, I didn't even know Gray back then so why?

"Guess I can't say no to that. Though she's the one who's gonna pay for herself" Gray said.

"I can't pay all of it," I said. Now I understood. He just used me, as Gray won't be able to refuse.

"I've got a better idea then. You both get half prize," he said smiling at us.

"Okay" Gray sighed.

"That's fine by me," I said.

We were showed to one of the best tables the restaurant had to offer. It was outdoors nothing was blocking the way to the beautiful sunset.

"We really got ourselves a good spot huh?" Gray said as he pulled my chair out. (Totally not needed but that just shows how nice he is to women) I sat down and let him push the chair closer to the table before he sat down himself. He smiled at me.

"So why are we out here?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten?" Gray asked. "Today its exactly half a year ago since you and Aya joined Fairy Tail and made the best day of my life" he smiled at me and I felt a slight blush appear on my cheeks. That's another amazing thing about Gray. He is the only person who can make me blush anytime.

The waiter came and handed us some menus and later took our orders and brought them. Gray and I kept on talking all the time and whenever we were silent it didn't feel awkward in any way.

In the middle of eating Gray stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom" Gray answered smiling at me. "Don't worry I will be back soon" he stroke my hair gently as he passed by and went to the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel like something was gonna happen and I was right. Soon after he left a blue light came from the door and a loud crash was heard.

"Gray!" I yelled as I stood up. My chair fell backwards and hit the floor but I didn't notice. I knew something had happened to Gray. Something bad.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin's POV

Location: True Cross Academy.

Stupid Yukio.

Stupid Yukio and his stupid timing and his stupid rules. For those of you who don't know this, Yukio is my twin brother. My younger twin brother but he acts like he's the older one most of the time and I don't get why? I mean I'm doing everything I can as the older brother but he still acts like the older one! Why!

Just now he destroyed all the fun I had! I was just testing some spells in our classroom and then some demons came out and started eating things. They looked at me in some weird way and then Yukio came telling me I should go to my room and stay there. Stupid Yukio.

Well there was nothing else left I could do.

On my way there I ran into Bon who looked really pissed.

"I guess you're the trouble maker," he said looking at me. "As usual"

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Let some demons out that can kill everything they touches if they eats things made of tree. And you let them out in the classroom!" he yelled. "Now why are you going here? Are you running away?"

"I'm not running away" I said stepping up to him. "If you really wanna know Yukio send me to my room for some reason I don't know!" I snapped.

"That may be because you're making trouble wherever you go." Bon said.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"You do!" he yelled.

"Bon hurry up!" Izumo said as she ran by. "Those demons doesn't bring themselves back or dies by themselves just like that," she said as she ran into the building.

"I know" Bon said. "You should do as your brother told you" he said and followed her.

I sighed and went back to my room and sat down on the bed. This just wasn't fair. I mean I didn't do anything wrong. Or at least I didn't mean to do anything wrong and I could've helped them solve the problem.

I hope later that Yukio will come up with an explanation and it better be good cause this is really annoying!

Yes it's not really my style to let myself be pushed back but to be honest Yukio showed me his most scary face when he told me to leave!

Suddenly my vision went blue and then it turned black. I felt my body being transported and then I was out.

When I woke up I felt my back against something cold and hard. A floor of stone. Like in a bathroom. I heard a door being opened and running footsteps.

"Gray!" a girl cried as I heard her kneel down beside me. I opened my eyes to look into the face of some worried girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. "Gray talk to me?"

"Who are you and who is Gray?" I asked.

"I'm Aki and you are Gray. My boyfriend." She said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin's POV

Location: some restaurant in Magnolia

"Who are you and who is Gray?" I asked

"I'm Aki and you're Gray. My boyfriend" she answered without hesitating.

It was obvious. I must look like her boyfriend this Gray-guy and somehow I got here I don't know exactly how but who cares. I just wanna know how to get back! Well until figured it out there was no reason to scare the shit out of this girl she was good looking and all and she obviously cared a lot for this Gray-guy so my only option was to pretend I was him.

"Oh yeah…" I said. "I think I remember"

"You must've hit your head pretty bad huh?" she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I said rubbing my head.

"Well come on" she said reaching out to me. I took her hand and let her help me up. Man she was strong. I gotta admit that. "Let's go back to our table before our food gets cold"

Did she just say food? I followed her to the table where two plates were already standing. The food on them was both half eaten meals. I let Aki sit down and sat down by the other plate and ate.

This sure was awkward. This Aki-girl kept trying to start conversations with me but I wasn't sure how to answer in any way.

After what seemed like forever we finally finished and started heading home. On the way we met another girl totally identical to Aki except from her bangs that were turning the other way. She looked into my eyes and for some reason I got the feeling that she already knew I wasn't Gray.

"Hi Aki!" she said smiling at Aki.

"Hi Aya" Aki said hugging her mirror.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are you hugging your mirror?" I asked.

"She's my younger twin sister" Aki said and then she looked to Aya. "Gray fell and hit his head pretty bad when we were at the restaurant"

"Is that so?" Aya said I don't think Aki heard the doubting tone in her voice but I did. "Gray I'd like to have a quick moment with you alone just to make sure that you are okay and that you remember everything" Aya said.

"Okay sure" I nodded my head.

"Thanks Aya. I know I'd forget to tell him almost everything so you better do it cause your memory is way better" Aki said smiling. "I'll just head back"

"Do that Aki" Aya said as she took my arm. "Let's go for a walk in the forest." She said as she started pulling my arm really hard.

I don't know what's with this girl but she made me feel so funny. Like I'd never felt before. Maybe because she already knew I wasn't Gray. I wonder how she figured it out so quickly I mean she didn't even hear my voice.

As we reached the forest Aya stopped and turned to me. She had a sword in her hand and hold it against my throat pushing me up against a tree.

"I use to be gentle, but not this time, dude. So tell me who are you and what did you do to Gray Fullbuster"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gray's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

I was lying in a soft bed. I wondered where I was. As far as I recall I had been in the bathroom at the restaurant where Aki and I had our dinner. How the heck did I end up in a bed?

I opened my eyes. Maybe I should check my location out.

It turned out I was in a bedroom. There was one other bed besides the one I was laying in. I didn't know where the heck I was.

Just then the door opened. I looked up hoping it was Aki or someone else I knew but in the same time I knew it wasn't any of those I wanted to see.

"Hey Rin" some boy with dark brown hair said.

He must be my roommate… or Rin's?

"What were you thinking, when you summoned those demons!" the dude asked.

I looked into his eyes. "I don't know." I said.

His eyes turned cold and hard as stone. It won't surprise me if I actually turned into stone. "May I ask you who you are cause you're certainly not my twin brother" he said.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail" I said.

"Huh?" he seemed surprised. "What's Fairy Tail?"

"A guild" I said I didn't know what else to say. "Who are you and would you mind telling me where I am?" I asked.

"I'm Yukio Okumura" he said "and from the looks of it, it seems you've replaced my older twin brother Rin Okumura. You are at True Cross Academy"

I nodded my head. So I had switched place with this Rin Okumura? That means that this Rin is in Magnolia at the moment and Aki is there too. She must be pretty scared and wonder where I am.

"I need to get back!" I yelled. "My girlfriend must be worried sick about me!"

"I can't bring you back to where you come from" Yukio said. "If I knew how to I'd also bring my brother back. But you shall be lucky it's not often I come across someone smarter than me and I bet your girlfriend isn't. You and Rin look a lot alike. He shouldn't have much trouble fooling her. I mean you almost fooled me for a moment."

"So what do you think happened?" I asked. "Do you have a theory besides the fact that I and Rin switched place?"

"Not a clue" Yukio sat down beside me. "But I would assume it has something to do with Rin being the son of Satan."

"The son of… Satan!" I was about to freak out now.

"Yes. Both he and I are sons of a demon. The greatest demon of them all. Our mother was human but she's dead. We had a foster father once, but Satan killed him, because he wanted Rin to his world." Yukio explained quickly.

"Why are you telling me all this stuff?" I asked.

"Listen there is a lot of other people here at True Cross. These people will have to be fooled to think Rin is still here and the two of you didn't switch place. This will mean that you'll have to take on the role as my twin and I'll help you doing so"

"How?" I was really confused.

"Simple. I'll tell you everything I know about my brother and everything you shall keep in mind. But first of, I'll have to know if the two of you have the same skills"

"Such as what?"

"Can you cook and can you use any kind of magic?" Yukio said.

"Yeah I can cook a bit. Enough to survive by myself for some time. And yeah in my world I've got what they call Ice maker magic."

"This is gonna be hard then" Yukio said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aya's POV

Location: a forest right outside Magnolia

I didn't understand. This guy obviously wasn't Gray so who would he be?

"Who are you and what did you do to Gray Fullbuster?" I asked.

"I'm sorry lady… but… I… I'm Rin Okumura and I don't know what happened to Gray but it looks like he is gone and I've taken his place" the dude said.

"Rin huh?" I said. I dropped my sword and it disappeared. He looked at me with big eyes. "Well do you have any idea of what you're doing here besides taking Gray's place?"

"Sorry no. I saw a blue light just like when I summon my blue flames but that's all I remember" Rin said.

Blue flames? "Fire magic?" I asked.

"I won't say that. I'm the son of Satan" he said.

"Okay… shouldn't you be all cruel and hate people and try to kill them whenever you had the chance then? You seem like a nice guy" she said.

"Maybe that's how you'd look upon the son of Satan but as you said. I am different. I'm a good person and I don't kill people. I don't even think I've ever killed someone by accident." He said.

"Well that's good" I smiled at him. "As you know. I'm Aya Titania of Fairy Tail" I told him.

"What about Gray? Can you tell me more about him?"

"Yeah he's an ice wizard, he is in Fairy Tail as well and Aki's girlfriend. Aki is my twin. We have an older sister called Erza. I'll have to tell you about her since the two of you are on the same team in Fairy Tail." I explained.

"Team?" Rin asked.

"Yeah we have teams and stuff and you are on Team Natsu along with Natsu, the Fire Dragon slayer, Lucy, Erza and Wendy the sky dragon slayer. If I tell Erza about you she won't hurt you. And we can trust Wendy and Lucy too but I'm worried about Natsu. He's stupid but he has a nose ten times better than a dog" I said. "And he and Gray are best friends even though they don't show it. They use to fight a lot."

"So I'm gonna fight a Dragon slayer everyday, that sounds dangerous" Rin said.

"Yeah you are." I said. "But he won't use his flames against you unless he find out you're not Gray."

"Then I guess I must keep it a secret right" he asked me.

"If you want to stay alive then yes. And if you can't perform magic that has anything to do with ice then I suggest you don't make magic with him around" I advised him.

"Does that include blue flames?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Yes it does. Now let's go back. I'll fill those in that I trust and know can keep this secret from those who must not find out for your own sake. Also if you're son of Satan that means you're a demon. This means we'll have to keep you away from any demon slayers we might come across. Cause they'll know your secret" I told Rin.

"Thanks. I owe you one. You're really saving my butt Aya Titania" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's an honor Rin Okumura – Son of Satan" I said as we walked back into Magnolia and Rin fell into the role as Gray Fullbuster our missing guild mate.

I can't help but wonder where he is.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yukio's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

Gray and I spend the rest of the day preparing him to pretend to be Rin. We got him a sword that looked like Rin's. Luckily he and Rin used the same size of clothes so it wasn't difficult for me to find him a school uniform. The only problem was… Gray just won't keep it on!

"You know it's difficult to pretend you're Rin when you're not supposed to take your clothes off? I mean Rin hides his tail with his clothes so you have to keep them on to pretend you have a tail" I explained letting out a tired sigh.

"You know my master taught me to take my clothes off and become one with the cold" he said in the same tone as I'd just used. "Since then it has become a habit"

What's up with this kid? And I thought Rin was bad? "Then get rid of the habit!" I said as he stripped for the 10th time today (no joke)

"I've tried for 10 years but it hasn't worked yet" he said.

I sighed now there was only one way left. "Gray I'll need to cover parts of your body in glue. That's the only way you can keep your clothes on cause whenever you try to strip you'll feel pain" I said as I went out to get the glue I added "and please stay undressed for now"

As I got back Gray was still undressed he even stood up and looked a bit annoyed at me.

"You know I'm not stupid. Rin may be but I'm not" he said sighing.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just used to it. But then would you try to pretend to be dump and a trouble maker?" I asked as I put a bit of glue down his arms.

"So like Natsu" he mumbled.

"Who's Natsu?" I asked as I put glue down his sides.

"A guy that I don't really like but we're still really good friends. But he's really stupid and makes trouble wherever he goes this includes destroying anything he touches" Gray explained as I put some glue on his legs.

"You know you don't have to pretend to be that dumb but close to. And there is this girl called Shiemi in your class. You shall care a lot for her. I think Rin's in love with her but she doesn't know so try to hide it as much as you can" I explained.

"I'll do. Is there other people I will have to have special reactions to?" he asked.

"A guy named Bon who is smarter than you. You're always arguing with him," I explained. I wasn't sure if he could pull that one off but it was worth a try wasn't it?

"Piece of cake" he said. "What about the others?"

"There is one other girl and a couple of other boys. You act normally to them like you're friends." I explained as I put a bit of glue on his feet and he was done.

"Okay so is that all?" he asked.

"Yes now put on your uniform. You can sleep in that," I said as I went to bed. Gray did the same.

I'll have to admit. As I laid in the darkness and listened to Gray sleeping in the other bed I felt kinda bad for what I did to Rin. I mean I was angry with him and then he just went on and disappeared like that and left this dude as a replacement? I wonder what caused this.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rin's POV

Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall – Magnolia

I was walking into the Fairy Tail guildhall along with Aya when we were stopped suddenly by a woman who looked way too much like Aya and Aki to be no other than the sister Aya had been talking about. Erza I think that was her name.

"Aya? Is that Gray walking with you?" Erza asked.

"Yes" Aya lied without even blinking.

"No it's not," Erza said looking at me. Pointing her sword at me. "Tell me, stranger, who are you?" she asked there was no kindness to see. She meant every action and every word. If I didn't answer she would properly kill me.

"Erza, okay it's not Gray but we can't talk here," Aya said quickly.

Erza nodded as she grabbed my shirt "fine then let's go." And I was pulled away from the place just like that.

We got behind a building and she looked at me while talking to her sister. I'd never been so scared in my life. I think…

"His name is Rin Okumura. He is son of Satan and he came here from another world as a replacement for Gray. His magic, he has the ability to use blue flames and a sword I suppose." So she noticed my sword… smart girl "Aki believes he is Gray cause they look a lot alike" Aya finished while nodding to her older sister who kept looking at me until she nodded her head as well.

"Rin Okumura, Son of Satan" she said. "This could get ugly." Now she looked away from me. "Aya do you trust him?" she asked.

"Yes I do. He doesn't seem to mean any harm" Aya replied as she looked down at me and I smiled gratefully.

"So what's your plan?" Erza said.

"Keep his cover as Gray. That'll be way easier for people such as Natsu to understand, and Aki as well. That'll be until we find Gray or they switch back" Aya explained.

"I see" Erza said. "Then who shall know?" she asked.

"All those who might figure it out within a week or those who can keep quirt." Aya said looking at me.

"Uh… excuse me…" I said slowly. "But… may I get up now?"

"Of course" Erza said helping me up. "You'll be working with me until this mess has been fixed. I'm Erza Scarlet," she said formally.

"Rin Okumura" I said nodding my head at her.

"I got that. Well I'll tell those who need it. Don't worry. Rin your secret will be safe. Remember one thing about Gray. Remember to undress at least once a hour," she said.

"I can't," I said.

"Come on it's not that difficult" she said pulling off my shirt. My tail fell down and both the girls looked at it.

"So you've never seen a tail before? Don't tell me this world doesn't have animals or something," I said angrily.

"Gray doesn't have a tail," Aya said.

Erza grabbed a hold of my tail and grabbed a sword that appeared out of nowhere. "Then we'll just have to cut it off," she said like it was no big deal.

"NO!" I screamed as I got away from her saving my tail. "Can't I just hide it?"

"A bad habit of Gray's is to strip every once in a while" Aya said.

"Then he has changed!" I yelled angrily. They just had to accept this cause I refused to let them cut off my tail!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natsu's POV

Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

I was sitting in the guildhall being super bored. There wasn't really anything to do. Lucy and Levy were chatting like crazy. Gajeel was out on a fucking job and Gray was out with Aki. Man where was everybody! I wanted to pick a fight but there was no one to pick a fucking fight with!

Just then Aya and Erza appeared in the doorway with Gray between them and Aki came out of the bathroom just in that moment. WTF I didn't even see her go in there! Though I know she can't teleport so I must've been looking at something else.

"GRAY!" she yelled and ran up to Gray and hugged him. He returned the hug and smiled down at her.

"Hey… eh Aki" he said nervously. I went up to him.

"Okay body let's fight!" I yelled at him and he looked nervously at me.

"Natsu…" he said. For some reason he looked at Aya who nodded her head. Then Gray looked at me.

I smacked him in the face and he smacked my face as well.

I noticed it then but I didn't really mind the way he smelled…. I hit him in the chest and he hit mine and kicked my leg. I kicked his. We ended up hitting and kicking each other randomly.

We yelled randomly at each other and finally we hit each other's stomach and ended the fight like that. We needed to catch our breath.

"Why don't you smell like yourself?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Gray said shrugging, "why does it matter?"

"Cause if you don't smell like Gray then you are not Gray." I said.

"He is Gray," both the twins said in union stepping in front of him. I understood why Aki did it. I mean he is her boyfriend after all but why did Aya do it?

"Yeah they're right. I'm Gray" Gray said and I ended up nodding my head. It may just be a meeting with some demon or something on the way home.

"Well okay" I said leaving him to get a nap. I was tired from fighting all this.

"Hey Natsu" Gray yelled after me.

I turned my head to look at him "what?

"What do I smell like?" he asked.

"Demon" I said simply.

"Well I met one on the way home" he said. That was wheat I'd expected. "So… how did the date go?" I asked him

"It went just fine," he said smiling at Aki.

"Yeah we had a nice dinner and then when Gray was on the toilet some blue flames appeared" Aki said. What blue flames? Sounds tasty.

"That's when the demon appeared," Gray said. "And I fought against it but ended up passed out on the floor. On the way home I had to send Aki away cause only Aya sensed the demon behind me and she told me and we fought it with a little help from Erza" he said.

"That's true" Aya said.

"You know. Someday I'd like to taste those blue flames" I said licking my lips. For some reason Gray looked worried but who cares. It's nothing and I know it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gray's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

Yukio and I were walking to my class. Yukio told me that he was gonna be my teacher so I knew he would be there for me and he would be allowed to go talk to he and support me and he could even make it look like it was nothing like that.

Yukio pointed to the right door and we both went in and I sat next to a girl with short blonde hair… what was her name again? Oh yeah Shiemi! But how would I pretend to be in love with her when she was nothing like Aki!

"Hey Rin" Shiemi said as I sat down.

"Hi Shiemi" I said nervously. Did I do this right? I'm not sure. "Know what we're gonna do today?" I asked her.

"I don't really know to be honest Yuki didn't give us any homework" she said.

"Well, okay" I shrugged

"Okay class, let's start!" Yukio yelled from his desk looking down at us.

We had a short break and I was chatting with Shiemi when some guy who was taller than me with some weird hair came up to us.

"Okumura what's going on? What's up with you?" he asked

His attitude… it reminded me of… me? That would mean I would have to play Natsu right? Cause this guy seemed to be the guy Bon.

"Nothing why do you ask?" I said in this tone that showed we didn't get along too well. Like Natsu would act if I asked him those questions.

"Cause you doesn't act like usual" he snapped just like I would do if Natsu talked to me like that.

"Well who says I have to do that?" shit that was a wrong move I just ended up saying something I would say and not something Natsu would say.

"Something's wrong" Bon said. "I know it"

This guy is way too smart. I wonder for how long I could keep it up. I know I'm just as smart as him and I'm sure if I didn't have to act like Rin then we would make great friends but of course not.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I asked in the same tone Natsu would use.

"I don't know!" he snapped. "That's why I ask!" well just like me and Natsu he actually acted like he cared just like I did around Natsu. I would have to do like Natsu and act like I didn't give a damn about him.

"Rin" Yukio came to my rescue. "I need to talk to you."

I got up. "Here?" I asked.

"No outside" he said and I followed him into the hallway. "So you've found out the most important things?" he asked.

"Bon reminds me of myself. It makes it difficult to argue with him, and that Shiemi girl is nothing like my girlfriend, that also makes it difficult to pretend I'm in love with her" I said.

"I see. Well I can't help you. At least not really. I can tell you what to do and that's about it." He explained.

"I know that" I said nodding my head. "They might find out. Bon seems smart. He has already figured out something's up"

Suddenly Yukio's face showed lots of emotions like I would get in trouble but why and what the hell was it about? I don't think I will be able to figure it out.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing you'll find out soon enough" he said quickly. "Let's go back the break is over." And with that we went back to the classroom.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bon's POV

Location: True Cross Academy (one week later)

* * *

Since one week ago Rin had been keeping a secret. I was sure. He was hiding something from us and if I'm not mistaken I suspect Yukio to be involved as well. Just the way he treated Shiemi. Even though it wasn't much of a difference there was something.

But the most obvious was the way he and I were arguing. Half the time it felt like he wanted me to be right? It had never been like that with Rin. This was what we were supposed to talk about in the class. We had all sat in the classroom. That being myself, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo and Shiemi.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about?" Izumo said looking at me while crossing her arms. Oh yeah that's right. I forgot to tell the girls.

"Don't you think, Okumura has been acting weird this past week?" I asked.

"No, not really" Izumo said.

"I noticed" Shiemi said. "He has been treating everyone different. He's way kinder. I think it's a change for the better"

"I think you're right" I said. "It is a change for the better, but I have this feeling that he's keeping a secret" I said.

"He's also treating you different Bon" Shima said.

"I noticed" I said. "It feels like he's agreeing with me"

"Yeah okay, I give you that much, but maybe he just got some brain" Izumo said coldly.

"I…" Shiemi stopped and giggled.

"You what?" Konekomaru asked.

"I noticed something" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sometimes in class he tries to take his clothes off and then I sees pain in his face. It's like his clothes are stuck on him with glue or something" she said blushing slightly.

I see why she was blushing. Not many would've noticed that. I mean I'm paying lots of attention to Rin DON'T GET ME WRONG! I'M NOT GAY! And certainly not with that idiot. But I didn't notice that small detail. Maybe that's because Shiemi sits next to him and I don't.

"Nicely observed" I said looking at her quickly

"Thank you," she said "but isn't it weird?"

"Yeah you're right," I said nodding my head at her.

"Okay, something's definitely going on here" Izumo said. "Now we just have to dig a little"

"To be honest," Konekomaru said everyone looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"I suspect Okumura from not being the real one. There is a lot of details he has got right but there is details that he doesn't know" he said.

"How would you check that?" I asked.

"Someone will have to surprise him in the shower" Izumo said.

"You girls are not gonna do it" Shima said.

"I'm not doing it either" Konekomaru said.

"I'd figured that much" Shima said. "But then who?"

"The two of you?" Izumo suggested like we were idiots.

I nodded my head. "Okay. I'll go and Shima you'll have to come with me cause I can't do this alone" I said and Shima nodded his head.

I'M STILL NOT GAY WITH RIN IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

Location: Magnolia Station.

* * *

I know that Rin, Erza and I would've all preferred to wait with this mission, until we were sure of way more things about Rin and his power, but Natsu told us that we had to go on a mission due to my rent.

Right now, we were at the station in Magnolia and on our way into the train. We were not gonna go too far away and we'd picked a job that could cover my rent for the next half year or so.

Now you may ask me why I say Rin and not Gray. Simple. Aya told me what had happened cause she found both Levy and me trustworthy. Only a few others are in on the secret: Jellal, Erza, Levy Mira, Wendy and Aya of course.

Speaking of Aya, she and Aki was with us for this time to make sure nothing bad happened. Erza and I thought it would be better if there was more to keep the secret of Rin's identity. And Aki just wanted to come along. She wasn't half as protective to Aya as she used to be, she just knew that she would miss people being around her and she and Aya used to go on missions together so to Aki, it was only natural to come along.

We all went on the train and sat down. We sure were filling a lot. It was kinda weird. I mean we are used to being together in Team Natsu but now we had to separate cause Aki and Aya came along.

I was sitting with Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla. The train hadn't started to move yet.

"I don't know about you" Natsu said leaning forward to me and Wendy. "But honestly I think there is something fishy about Gray" he said.

"Fish…" Happy said getting a dreaming look on his face.

"Will you get serious?" Carla said half annoyed crossing her arms.

"I don't know" I said. "He seem normal to me"

"He just… he keeps smelling weird" Natsu said.

"That's just your nose tricking you. I bet that" I said.

"I'm not so sure" Natsu argued.

"Think about it. His personality hasn't changed" Wendy said

"But-" Wendy and I didn't get to hear what Natsu was about to say cause just then the train started rolling and Natsu's head fell to my lap and his face was awfully green.

"Natsu?" I asked worried.

"Stupid… trains…" he mumbled while being about to throw up.

"Wendy, can't you do something?" I asked

"No" she said. "I'm sorry but the spell doesn't work on him at the moment"

"Can't you try to cast it?"

"You idiot" Carla said. "If she says it doesn't work then why should she waste her powers on something useless," she snapped.

"Carla!" Wendy looked annoyed at her exceed.

Seriously, I'm getting more and more tired of her by every single moment that passes.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rin's POV

Location: somewhere in Fiore (IDK exactly where)

* * *

We'd finally arrived to the place where we should be… or the station closest by… we would have to walk to the place where we should be. Now you may ask what we've been sent here to do and it's actually very simple. We have to find a way over a huge river that is big enough for an entire village to use. We didn't get any reasoning.

Natsu was still feeling really sick, and whenever I looked at him, I felt kinda sorry I mean he seems like a really nice guy if you ask me… though I suspect him for copying me.

I felt someone walk up to my side and a warm hand slipped into mine. I knew who it was. She'd been doing that all week now. I felt her twin come up on my other side and both smiled at me.

"Gray, are you doing okay?" Aya asked worried.

"Yeah, why won't I?" I asked though I must admit I'm a bit nervous cause if I'm asked to use my magic then what am I supposed to do?

Aki looked up at me "why do you sound so different. I mean your voice are higher than usual and… you are a bit… shorter too" how did she notice?

"Eh…" I bit my lower lip.

"Aya do you know what's going on here?" Aki asked. It appears Aya had been smiling a bit. She'd told me she was a bad liar and now she showed it.

"Nothing's going on, Aki" Aya lied and hid her (beautiful) face.

"Aya" Erza had turned around and stood with her front turned to us "honestly, I think you should stop lying or you'll only make it worse." The older girl explained and turned around again.

"Well eh…" Aya said nervously now it was her turn to bite her lower lip.

"Hey guys!" Happy yelled. I will admit it was unusual to see a talking, flying blue cat but well who am I to talk about that. I mean I got a cat that can talk and has two tails and then it's even a demon!

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled and smiled at his cat. Then we arrived at the village.

It wasn't the biggest one I'd ever seen. It was lying in a glade and it looked very peaceful. But it was awfully quiet. We went to the only house in two floors. That must be where the chief of the village was living and Lucy knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice sounded. It was a man's voice. He didn't sound old but not young either.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail" Lucy said and the door opened slightly.

"Come in" A man who looked to be around 40 years old said and all of us went into his house.

We all sat down different places in his living room and he served us… a glass of water?

"What is this?" Natsu asked.

"Water" the man replied.

"Funny" Natsu said. "It doesn't exactly smell like water"

"Okay, fine it's holy water" in silence I thanked Natsu and his nose. "It's to make sure that none of you have been infected by anything on the way here," he said.

"Thanks" Natsu said and drank it. The others did too. Only I didn't touch the water.

"Come on drink up," the man said looking at me.

"I can't," I told him. "I'm allergic to holy water" it was the same lie I'd used many other times when having to hide my identity as a demon.

"Fine…" the man said. "I don't want to force you to do something impossible" I caught Aki's eyes just then. She sends me a suspicious look for some reason.

"Okay so… we need to escape from here" the man started as he sat down a little away from us. We all looked at him with questioning eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gray's POV

Location: True Cross Academy

* * *

"But Yukio, I haven't ben showering for a week now!" I yelled. "Can't I just please get to take my clothes off?

"Shower with them on" was his cool answer.

"Seriously!" I was angry. My blood was boiling like crazy. "I need a fucking shower why can't you just let me have one for fuck's sake!"

Yukio sighed "okay… but it's gonna hurt pretty bad when you take off your clothes and I'll need to glue them on when you're done" he explained.

"FINE!" I yelled and went to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me after slamming it shut.

I took my clothes off. It went slowly and painfully. I tried to do it as slow as possible as it would hurt less but it only made matters worse. When I was done I'd been yelling out in pain for at least ten times and tears had been running down my face.

I showered quickly. It was easy figuring out what to do to turn on the water the water started off being cold and it actually helped me cool down a little bit. But when it had just turned warm…

"You're not Rin Okumura, are you?" Bon's voice sounded behind me. I jumped six feet upwards and turned around to see Bon and Shima standing right behind me. When I thought about it later, I found it really creepy but right then…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed at them.

Bon sighed, "fine we'll go but you will have to explain this when you are done showering."

I nodded my head and quickly finished showering. When I'd dried myself up and put on my underwear I opened the door and called Yukio telling him to come.

"What's up?" he asked. Then he noticed Bon and Shima.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked surprised.

"We knew something was up with Rin, so we went to check it out" Shima explained.

"And it turns out, we were right" Bon finished sending me an evil glare. "So who are you and what did you do to Rin?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything," I snapped.

"Then explain why you took his place?" Bon questioned.

"Listen up. He's innocent. He doesn't know anything. He and Rin switched places and Rin is now in the other world where this boy, Gray comes from" Yukio said saving my ass.

"So you're not from here?" Shima asked.

"No" I said. "My name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm from Fairy Tail in Magnolia" he said.

"I see and you have a life back in your world?" Bon questioned.

"Yeah, I have friends and a nice girlfriend," I said.

"What about family?" Bon asked.

"Dead" I just replied. My family were gone unlike Rin's. I hope they will understand and don't ask questions, cause I'm not sure I've got over loosing my family yet.

"How?" Shima asked and Bon kicked him but no matter what Bon did I'd already got a flashback.

"It was a demon," I said. "It killed everyone in my town except me"

"An entire town?" Shima and Bon said in union. Horror was to be heard in their voices.

"Yeah and please, I don't wanna talk about it," I said.

They nodded. "We understand," Bon said. "But we hope that you understand that we will have to explain this to the others"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rin's POV

Location: a river.

* * *

We had been shown to a river to make a bridge as the people in the village could escape. I was pretty worried, for some reason I knew what I would be asked to do.

"Gray! You go create a bridge okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'd like Aki to do it" I said. Aya had told me that if Aki wore a certain armor, she could use ice magic.

"I can't," she said, "my armor only work when I have to attack people. It's useless to create such things as a bridge" she said. "Only you can do it Gray and you know it."

Shit. She was right but only Gray could do it. Somebody help.

"Don't just stand there!" Natsu yelled at me, "just do it already!"

I sighed and was about to make up an excuse, I knew they wouldn't ever believe, but then some beast running towards us cut me off.

As soon as I saw it I knew what it was. It was a demon.

"There you are," it said. It could apparently speak human language and it's eyes focused on me. I didn't have a choice. I realized that within seconds.

I pulled out my sword from the only bag I was carrying and I pulled it out. I knew that my body broke into blue flames.

"Yeah, here I am! Wanna fight me?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the demon.

"Come with me calmly!" the demon yelled.

"No way!" I yelled, "I bet it's you who has put so much fear into the villagers, am I right?" I didn't have to ask I sort of knew I was right.

"Stop it!" Aya yelled.

"Stay down Aya!" Aki yelled back at her twin.

I attacked the demon with my sword and got a good hit on it. It attacked me as well but it didn't take me much work before it ran off.

I put the sword away and just then I was pushed against a tree and Natsu's eyes narrowed at me.

"Where is Gray?" he asked. I'd tried this before. I recalled Aya doing the same thing to me a week ago.

"In the world I come from," I answered honestly.

"Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?!" I heard Aki yell as she got into my view as well.

"I'm Rin Okumura. I'm from another world. I'm a demon and son of Satan. I assume it's because of me that Gray is gone. I didn't do anything to him. I haven't meant to do any harm. If I knew how I'd end up here I would do anything in my power to go back and bring Gray back here" I said.

"That's why you refused to make the bridge?" Aki asked.

"Yes. Cause all I can do is make blue flames and use a sword," I told them.

"They sure looked tasty," Natsu said as he licked his lips and let go of me.

"And to believe I just thought you were Gray," Aki hissed.

"Aki," Aya said, "it's okay…"

"You knew all along didn't you?" Aki asked her twin.

"I couldn't bare to tell you" Aya responded.

"Who else knew?" Aki asked.

Erza, Lucy, and Wendy put their hands up in the air.

"I hate you all," Aki snapped as she ran off. And I followed her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aki's POV

Location: A river

* * *

I was sitting by the river watching the water flow by. I couldn't believe they tricked me like that. But well… now everything makes sense. Gray and Rin swopped places when the blue light came. I don't know how but now I know that Rin lied. It wasn't nothing. He didn't even know what had happened before then.

Now actually lots of his actions on that night started to fit more. Everything made sense now actually. Aya figured it out as she saw him the first time and she took Rin away to talk to him. And she only let those in on the secret that she could trust and who needed to know cause they would find out quickly anyway. That was such as Lucy and Erza and Wendy too. Of course Natsu couldn't be told cause when it comes to secrets he is as leaking as a sieve.

I picked up a stone and threw it into the river watching it splash and water splashed up on me

"Hey, no need to make me wet" Rin said. I could hear it in his voice now too. Gray's voice is deeper!

"Would you please just shut up?" I snapped.

"No. I feel like I have to explain myself to you, Aki." He said sitting down next to me.

I moved away and hissed, "don't talk to me"

"Please just listen to me," he begged.

"Fine" I sighed, "if it can't be otherwise"

"I didn't want to hurt you, Aki. I didn't ever have those intentions, but if I told you the truth I knew you would freak out and be angry with me, for not being your boyfriend. I've simply been afraid of your reaction. I hoped we could solve this problem quickly and I would only have to explain this when you'd got Gray back. But it has taken too long," he said. That idiot

"I see your point," I mumbled. For some reason a memory popped into my mind just then. A beach in Magnolia with a different guy, but we had been talking seriously too. I also remembered who it was. I remembered his violet hair and eyes so clearly, and the pain in those eyes as they connected with Aya's eyes when he left. She'd been so broken but she got over it soon enough.

That was when the thought hit me.

"Do you like anyone here in particular. I'm pretty sure you don't like me in that way, so I was wondering if you are in love with someone else?" I asked.

"I am" he confessed, "in my own world there is this girl called Shiemi, who I had a crush on."

I could have beaten the shit out of him just then and I'd already pulled my arm back and prepared to hit him when I realized that he said 'had'.

"Do you have a crush on someone else now, or has it just vanished?" I asked.

"I may sound really rude when I say this but… yes… I think…" he blushed and looked away. A sign?

"Who might that be?" I asked.

I don't think he heard me cause he didn't answer.

"Hey look me in the eyes!" I yelled when I got tired of waiting for an answer.

"I can't. Your eyes reminds me so much of her," he whispered.

The hope lit up in my chest. There is a really big possibility that he is the one, who will heal the empty place in Aya that Dark left behind.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aki's POV

Location: A river

* * *

It took some time before I realized that I had been silent for a while now. Rin sure looked uncomfortable. I think I understand, he must be a bit afraid of me.

"I will go get Aya. You two might want to talk," Rin said then as he stood up and smiled at me quickly.

"Yeah. Thanks Rin" I said.

Rin nodded his head and left me where I was sitting. As soon as he was out of sight, I heard a sound behind me and I turned around quickly only to see two demons.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. We just wanna take revenge," one of the two demons, that had just appeared, said.

"You are not gonna use me for that I will make sure," I was about to make a move when the other demon – the one that attacked Rin earlier – threw something at me. It felt like a rope made of jelly and it wrapped itself around my body making me unable to move. In fear of this disability to do anything I let out a loud scream.

That was when Aya decided to show up. She saw me in my situation and ran up to the demons.

"You bastards listen!" she yelled. "If you don't let my sister go I will be sure to kill you!" she yelled.

"How? Will you use your… ugliness against us?" one of the two demons laughed.

"Sadly for you… nope" that was when she reequipped into her wind armor.

"Aya, no! It's too dangerous!" I yelled.

"Aki, I promise I can handle it!" she yelled back at me. Then she attacked the demon that Rin attacked earlier. The first hit went right in and I understood that she wasn't that bad at all. I knew that already, but I didn't think she was this good.

"We make this interesting shall we?" the other asked as he pulled me close and pulled my hair harshly. "So silky and soft. Then it still Have this ugly color. Why can't I dye it with blood?" he asked.

"You dare" I hissed. I didn't even let out a scream as he pulled my hair but I admit any other girl would've done that. I even only just managed to hold it back.

Then I got the chance to look at Aya again. She had been attacked and got a scratch on her cheek but aside from that she looked like she was alright. She fought bravely. And I who would've assumed the demon was out of her league?

Well it was and I soon would learn that…

"That's it!" the demon fighting Aya said as it took a certain strong hit against its chest. And then it attacked my twin by blowing something from its mouth that Aya only just avoided. Well… with most of her body but her head was soon covered in the same kind of rope that tied up my body and she couldn't see a thing.

"AYA!" I screamed.

"Well, this is bye bye Aya" the demon said. I saw Aya had her back turned against it and he slowly walked towards her.

"I'm not stupid," she said turning around.

"No, but you are blinded," the demon grinned and scratched her chest with it's claws. And I saw that a hole had been torn. She was bleeding now.

Aya was gonna die. It was so obvious. I was gonna lose my younger sister and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


End file.
